


Traditions New and Old (December 1)

by Kireii-yume (kireii_yume)



Series: Kireii-Yume's Christmas Advent Calendar! [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Christmas Decorating, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Mistletoe, christmas advent calendar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 16:10:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8720248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kireii_yume/pseuds/Kireii-yume
Summary: Shiro and the Paladins do miss a traditional Christmas, but Allura is more than willing to change that.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all! This is the first work in my Christmas Advent Calendar series, where I write a fic a day till Christmas! This is the first, and my first Voltron fic! Hope you enjoy!

When Shiro walked out to the main room of the castle, he wasn’t expecting much. As early in the morning as he woke up, Lance didn’t have any time to cause trouble, Pidge couldn’t be messing with part of the castle…all in all, his duties as leader weren’t that difficult. The only person up at that hour was Allura, which was always relaxing and pleasant, especially considering that they were now doing something that could potentially be considered dating. Obviously Shiro wasn’t in a position to date in the conventional sense—being a paladin really put a damper on one’s love life—but the way that Allura gently slipped her hand into his or the way she would sit next to him and lean on his shoulder, holding his arm, when all the other paladins had gone to sleep, had to be something special. Regardless, all he’d expect out of her is perhaps a hello or a quick chat.

However, he walked in and found her balancing precariously on a railing, attempting to hang a paper chain across the ceiling. The entire upper half of the room was already crisscrossed with other paper chains, and something that resembled tinsel was wrapped around the railings. Decorative ornaments that didn’t exactly look like anything he’d seen before but conveyed a Christmas feeling anyway hung all over, in any available place. “Good morning, Shiro,” Allura called, wobbling lightly on the railing. Her hair was pinned up gracefully, a few strands falling in her eyes and making Shiro’s heart melt.

“Princess, please be careful!” Shiro called, rushing up the stairs to stand behind her. “What are you doing?” 

“I spoke to Lance and Hunk last night and they acted as if something was upsetting them. When I asked why, they mentioned they were thinking about a holiday on Earth called Christmas. They talked to me about it and told me they thought now would be about the correct time.” Shiro thought about it and nodded. It was about Christmastime on Earth. The ground would be covered in snow, the children would be making snowmen, the base that he trained at back on Earth would be decorated. There would at least be a Christmas tree somewhere, with handmade ornaments that all the cadets contributed. He felt a pang of homesickness again, something he hadn’t felt for a long time. “Of course, I couldn’t come across anything like the trees they described here, in space, but I could arrange for many of the other decorations they mentioned. Hopefully it will boost the morale of the paladins.” Shiro smiled. “Er, could you help me down?” Allura asked, realizing that with part of her weight on the ceiling, moving around would prove dangerous. Shiro gently grabbed her hips and lifted her off, setting her next to him on the stairs. “Thank you.” 

“It looks wonderful,” Shiro observed, smiling. He really did feel more at home. Allura leaned on him, smoothly intertwining her fingers with his. Shiro desperately tried to conceal his resultant blush by looking the other way at the decorations, but the small giggle from Allura told him that he hadn’t been successful. “Are you finished? It looks like it should be done.”

“I just have one or two more touches to add.” Allura let go of Shiro’s hand and moved over to a box that sat in the center of the room, opening it and rummaging through it. “This is everything I prepared for this occasion. Some of it isn’t good, I’m afraid. But I do have this left,” she replied, pulling something out of the bottom. Allura had elaborately folded paper into something that very closely resembled mistletoe, and she began to thread a string through it. 

“What are you putting that up for?” Shiro asked.

“I believe Hunk was joking, but he requested that I put it up. It seemed like he wanted to see Lance and Keith kiss.” Allura laughed. “I doubt it would happen, but it would be funny.” Shiro rolled his eyes. Honestly, the things that Lance and Keith did to insist that they hated each other were so overblown that he wouldn’t be surprised if they were compensating for something. “So where do you think I should hang it?”

“Over that entryway looks good,” Shiro said, pointing to the door to the main hall. “That way everyone can see it. You did fold it very well.” Allura smiled as she moved toward the doorway, jumping slightly, trying to reach the place where she wanted to hang it. “Do you need help?” 

“Yes, if you don’t mind, that could save me some time.” Shiro held her waist and lifted her over his head, the added height allowing her to perfectly reach the top of the doorway. He silently thanked his past self for having the foresight to do strength training, not even for fighting the Galra armies as much as being able to easily pick Allura up and hold her like this. She swiftly tied it, and Shiro let her down, allowing his hands to linger on her waist for just a little bit longer than they needed to, savoring just being close to her. Allura looked up, checking the positioning of the mistletoe, and she smiled. “Perfect,” she said quietly, a spark in her eyes igniting. Shiro looked there, trying with all his might to figure out what she was thinking, but it was revealed quickly enough when she wrapped her arms around his neck, stood on her tiptoes, and planted a soft kiss on his lips. 

Shiro didn’t even know what to do. When Allura pulled away he just stood there, stone still, his heart beating a million miles an hour, feeling like he was going to faint. He suddenly realized that Allura might get the wrong idea and he tried to say something, but it just came out as incoherent half words. Allura laughed. “If you wanted to kiss me that much, you could have just asked,” she chuckled. “That is the custom for mistletoe, right?” Shiro nodded. 

“It…really is,” he gasped, still out of breath. “I…um…er…” Allura raised an eyebrow, looking at him mischievously. “We are still under the mistletoe,” Shiro said, and Allura grinned. She resumed her previous position and initiated another kiss, a little bit longer than the last. It took Shiro’s breath away; the sensation was utterly dizzying, especially since after this kiss, Allura just let her arms drop a bit so they encircled Shiro’s waist rather than his neck, and rested her head on his chest. Shiro pulled Allura closer, his blush deepening as her lips trailed across his jawbone. The softness of her hair as it settled by his neck was intoxicating, and the feeling of Allura leaning on him, so intimate and trusting, started doing strange but not unpleasant things to his heart. He did miss Earth Christmas, that was definite. 

But if Altean Christmas was always like this, Shiro could certainly get used to it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to stripper-annie (her tumblr is [here](http://disgustingweeabootrash.tumblr.com/)) for the prompt! Be sure to visit my blog, kireii-yume.tumblr.com, to suggest any new fics!


End file.
